Intimate partner violence (IPV) is a widespread problem in the United States and among the vulnerable populations served by Administration for Children and Families programs. However, little is known about IPV experienced and perpetrated by the population of fathers served by the Office of Family Assistance?s Responsible Fatherhood (RF) grantees or about how RF programs address IPV in practice. The purpose of the Preventing and Addressing Intimate Violence by Engaging Dads (PAIVED) project is to outline approaches that RF programs could take to address and contribute to the prevention of IPV among fathers. The project will synthesize information about the prevalence of IPV among fathers and consult with practitioner and research experts in the fatherhood and related fields to identify unique challenges and considerations around addressing IPV in RF programs. It will then examine approaches that RF programs are currently taking to address fathers? experiences with or perpetration of IPV and examine existing curricula and other materials that RF programs use or could use to understand what information is include related to IPV. Finally, the project will identify gaps in currently used approaches and materials, discuss implications for RF programs, and outline approaches that RF programs could take to address and contribute to the prevention of IPV among fathers. The research methods include a literature review, review of existing curricula and resources, semi-structured interviews and focus groups, and site visits to RF programs.